Snowflakes
by captain menolly
Summary: Acception is what everyone hopes for on Valentines' Day. Amy Rose is no exception. Will she get a Valentine, or will she be ignored, as always? AU. ShadAmy, Crails, Knuxouge, slight SonAmy, slight CreamOC.
1. Valentine

**Acception is what everyone hopes for on Valentines' Day. Amy Rose is no exception. Will she get a Valentine, or will she be ignored, as always? AU. Will be updated once a year on V-Day.**

I don't own Sonic or any of its characters.

**Snowflakes**

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's another day in Station Square, and everything goes the same. But wait, what's this? Kisses, hugs, candies, flowers, and gifts of all variety are being exchanged.. what's going on? Oh yes, it's Valentines' Day; known as the Day of Love. In Yuki Area High, it's just another day for the students.. right? Anything but! The school is decorated with sparkling red and pink decorations, with lace and frill, and hearts, candy, flowers, and sayings that vary from mushy lovey-dovey proclamations to cheesy pick-up lines. Couples stand close together, hands clasped together with one another, and with others, kissing is seen. All over the school, romance is felt almost everywhere. Love was in the air! Boys and girls stood nervously with heart-shaped paper by their crushes' lockers. Yep, it was Valentines' Day, all right.

One girl was sulking as she entered the building, black backpack slung over her shoulder, decorated with various stickers and pins. She stopped and tried to give greetings to some of her friends, but was only ignored, as most were with their significant other. She had none. Groaning in aggravation, she slammed her head on her locker, for all the chatter was giving her a headache. She slowly opened her locker, not feeling well. As soon as she opened her unusually neat and organized locker, one thing stuck out to her. A small, red blob sticking out from under some of her books. She reached under and pulled it out to find a messily cut out red heart. On the front, it read: "To the One Girl That Makes My Breathing Stop". She blinked and opened it.

"Dear Amy Rose,

I know that you never get Valentines. And yet, this is not the reason I'm giving this to you. I like you. A lot. I've had my eye on you all year, and you'd probably have no idea who I am, even if I gave you my name, so it doesn't matter. If you want to know who I am, meet me outside at 5:00 PM under the cherry blossom tree behind the school, in the woods. It's the only one there so it sticks out. Ha ha, you can't even decipher my writing since all of it is typed and I made this with gloves, so no fingerprint scan either. I know how sneaky you are, but you won't catch me unless you come.

Love always,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S- I _am _a guy, and this is _no _joke."

Amy smiled, her eyes slightly watering. It was her first Valentine since Elementary school, when you had to give all of the other kids in class a Valentine or you don't give any at all. At least.. from a boy that is. She still got Valentines from her friends that are girls and all, but.. this was special. She nodded to herself, and was determined to meet this mysterious boy. She may as well try, anyway. With her luck, it probably _is _a joke. Shrugging slightly, Amy made her way to homeroom, her day seeming slower with every moment that passed by.

It was finally time for school to end!

Students rushed out of the building to meet their boyfriends and girlfriends, and Amy rushed home to get ready. She had an hour and a half, but it's still better to be safe than sorry. She took a long, relaxing, hour bath, making sure to scrub every inch of her. She picked out her favorite scent: Apple cinnamon, and her favorite outfit: A dark red shirt that said in black and white, "Mew", and baggy black pants with dark red strips of cloth wrapped around her thighs. She brushed her hair and left it down, and put on her ball-chain necklace and shoes. She was ready! Looking herself over in the mirror once more, she nodded in satisfaction. The pink hedgehog was off soon enough, and made it to the tree exactly at 5:00. To her surprise, a blanket was set out, and rose petals were littered all over and around it. A large bowl of water sat in the middle, with ice cubes in it.

"Uhm.. okay.." _Not exactly romantic except for the roses and setting.._ She mused.

"Hello?"

"Hello to you, too." A voice replied. She spun around to see a black hedgehog around her age, with crimson orbs and a nervous smile. He wore a black t-shirt that read in white, "Will Dance For Video Games", and black shorts with buckles hanging down at his ankles. His arms were behind his back. Amy raised an eyebrow, but inwardly smirked. _Cute. _Her apple green eyes followed his every move as he approached her, going around her, and to the other side of the blanket, then sitting down. He motioned for her to do the same, and she warily did so. _Who the hell is he, anyway?_

"Uhmm, my name's Shadow, if you're wondering."

"Oh. Ah. I'm uh.. Amy, though I guess you already, well.. know that." They both smiled awkwardly.

"Uhm.. yeah. Well, uh. Uh.. Mm.." he stopped, as if in thought.

"Put your hand in the bowl." _What! Is he crazy! That looks FREEZING, goddammit!_

"What! Are you crazy!"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Anyway, just do it. It's not cold." _Oh yeah, sure. There's literally over 100 in the bowl! I COUNTED!_

"Trust me." She looked at him skeptically, but did it.

"Is it cold?"

"Oh, ah-- no, actually."

"See?" _And what the hell was that for?_

"That's a trust test."

"Anyway, Amy.. I was wondering.. would you now trust me with your heart, and be my Valentine, until you or I find another?" He held out a long-stemmed red and black rose.

She didn't want to, but she did it anyway. Amy smiled wide after a few moments, and took the rose in her arms. The two exchanged smiles again, but his was no longer nervous. After she saw that smile.. she was glad she did it anyway.

That's the end of this story.. but hey, there's always what happens next.. until next Valentines' Day, you'll have to wait to find out what happens after this.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Happy Valentines' Day, guys! This will be updated every Valentines' Day, until, well, it ends. X3 Hope you like it so far.


	2. Merry Go Round

**Acception is what everyone hopes for on Valentines' Day. Amy Rose is no exception. Will she get a Valentine, or will she be ignored, as always? AU.**

I don't own Sonic or any of its characters.

**Snowflakes**

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Her sweet capella voice rang out into the auditorium; solo, clear, and wonderful. Her godly vocals made up for the sad tune she was singing, that was for sure. A lone figure watched her from the shadows as she did her job; cleaned up after the show. She never tried out, and he could never figure why. Her voice was better than anyone in that choir's! And yet, Amy Rose never let anyone hear her. Not friend, parent, teacher, nor her beloved boyfriend. But he knew something she didn't; he knew he had just heard the most wonderous voice in all his life. He was watching her. She didn't know. Not yet.

He decided he wouldn't tell her. It was her little secret, the fact that she loved to sing. Not more than a month ago had Shadow the Hedgehog asked Amy Rose out, but to the two, it seemed that things were always so perfect. More or less so. Amy was still picked on, but for some reason, thoughts of her boyfriend distracted her too much, and many respected her now that she never said anything back; not to her knowledge, though. She seriously thought she was in love with him, but of course, having no experience, she didn't know. Shadow was about the same, his mind was never as calm as it was when he was with her-- he was usually destructive. He hadn't had one destructive thought since the day she accepted. Okay, maybe a few.. but only about those that hurt his beloved.

No one would have believed that so quickly they fell in sync. Everyone considered them the perfect couple, even those who hated them. Almost all were envious of the connection the two hedgehog shared.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Her sigh was long and drawn out, her eyes holding the same daydreamy glaze they had all day. Sitting on the swing in the park, she could only imagine her beloved boyfriend behind her, pushing her higher and higher, until she jumped, where he'd catch her in his arms and she'd feel safe and loved. Amy was snapped out of her reverie, though, when she felt the swing move and small arms push her gently from behind. A goofy grin on her face, she turned her head, hoping to see Shadow, but her apple green eyes clashed with chocolate brown. Her younger friend, Cream, was smiling gently at her. Amy couldn't help but smile back as, even though her hopes were proved wrong, she had to admit she hadn't been spending much time with her friends as of late. She felt kind of bad.

"We've missed you, Miss Amy."

"Oh, please, Cream. We've known each for how long?" Amy grinned.

"Uhm, about 6 years."

"Exactly! Don't you think it's about time you dropped the formalities?" A flustered, cute smile crawled onto the doe's light face, and Amy couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was.

"Oh, alright.. you and Mr--"

"No!" Amy interrupted, and the two girls laughed.

"You and.. S-shadow.." She paused, trying it out. "Seem to be awfully and delightfully close lately." Another fit of laughter.

"Awfully and delightfully? Oh, Cream, you've been hanging out with Rouge far too much."

"Well, you've been with Shadow." Amy felt another spasm of guilt hit her.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that." She sheepishly scratched the back of her pink head as she jumped from the swing, landing on her feet, a little less than gracefully..

"No problem!"

The two made their way over to the merry-go-round, their favorite ever since they were little. This is also where they met; Amy, Rouge, and Cream. This was also the place where Amy got her first crush; on Sonic the Hedgehog. He had pushed them, and as Amy fell off, (it was going very, very fast-- this is _Sonic_ here!) he had caught her. His friends Tails and Knuckles were there, too. Rouge and Knuckles seemed to know each other as they had a glaring contest. Cream simply fell off onto her little rabbit tail and cried. The two-tailed fox boy had comforted her, being the only one around who wasn't busy, and he felt bad. It _was _his best friend's fault she was hurt, after all. Not that Sonic cared, he was too busy being chased by Amy, who, surprisingly, could keep up with him without breaking a sweat. He felt a blush spread over his face slightly, feeling a little attraction to this little girl hedgehog. But it quickly faded as she squealed..

"MY LOVE COME BACK!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Okay, I lied. :3 Twice. I'll update it every now and then.. finals coming up. It will be finished though, promise! I'll finish it by the middle of June:3 While I'm here, any requests for any couples? I'll do up to three requests, from poems to one-shots to three-chapter fics. No more than three though! X3 And if you have a request, any ideas?


End file.
